


Fire, Water, and Earth

by Jathis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crossover, Friendship, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a soldier of the Fire nation.</p>
<p>Poe is a water bender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire, Water, and Earth

"You're on water duty tonight."

Finn pales when he's told this, taking the long handled ladle and bucket of water numbly from his commanding officer. "Don't worry about over watering them. If there's too much water in the ladle it spills out. They should be done getting them ready."

He nods, saluting reluctantly before going to where the water benders are held. He tries not to notice that three cages are newly empty. He focuses instead on the ladle and the water, keeping his hands steady as he slips it through the cage's bars.

He doesn't know what keeps some of them alive. His chest tightens in guilt as he moves down the line of cages. He has to tap the bars of a cage to get one of the benders to pick up his head and his heart beats a little faster.

Olive skinned and dark haired, Poe looks at him with dazed eyes. His lips are chapped and bleeding, blood drying at his temple and under his eye.

Finn offers him water and he winces at how quickly the bender drinks. Water spills down his chin and he coughs, nearly retching before Finn is forced to pull the ladle back.

For a brief moment Finn considers refilling the ladle but stops when he sees he's being watched and leaves.

By the time Poe is released, his limbs had gone numb again. He lies on his side, trying to remember the taste of the luke warm water. He barely registers the sound of the cage being opened and someone walking towards him. He flinches when he's touched, looking up.

"...we're getting out of here," Finn promises.

"...why..?" Poe croaks.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

***

Finn winced and jerked backwards when Poe started to retch up the water he had just given him. "What's wrong? I don't...I don't understand! You're a waterbender! This shouldn't make you sick!"

But Poe could not explain either. He had been unable to stop himself from drinking as fast as he had, regretting it instantly as he became sick and lost it again. He hissed and fell back down onto the blanket he had been laid on, his head spinning as he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Ngh..." The wounds under his eye and on his temple were throbbing, reminding him of their existence. The bruises on the rest of his body only occasionally flared up, reminders of what he had endured.

"What should I do?" Finn groaned.

"You can't give him food and water like that."

Finn gasped and stood up, bracing himself for some kind of fight. He frowned at the woman standing just behind him, ready to use his firebending if he needed to.

"I'm not here to fight," the earthbender assured him. "If I was I could easily win. Your friend there...how long has he been like that? Starved and everything."

"...a few weeks?"

Rey nodded her head, approaching to look down at Poe. "You cannot give him too much too soon. His stomach isn't used to being full anymore. You have to work on it slowly to get him back to health. You won't be able to do it alone."

"Why are you doing this?" Finn asked.

"I live near here and he's a waterbender," she explained with a shrug. "I've never seen a firebender trying to keep a waterbender alive before."

Poe slipped into blackness as he was carried away on the blanket. When he opened his eyes again he found himself in a tent, a pillow under his head. "What..?"

Finn peeked inside, smiling brightly when he saw that he was awake. "Poe!"

"Where are we?"

"Found a friend. She's an earthbender named Rey. She's promised to help us and taught me how to help you."

Poe nodded a little, pushing himself into a sitting up position as Finn approached, sitting beside him. "...where are we?"

"Some kind of desert," Finn confessed. "I didn't really care where we went, you know? I just knew you needed to get out of there as soon as possible."

Poe smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Rey stepped into the tent a little while later with a bowl in her hands. "This is what we have to share," she explained, gesturing to the oddly shaped fruit. "Make sure you eat slowly. I don't need a mess in my only home."

"No promises," Poe hummed. He watched as Finn picked up a piece, offering it to him. "You don't have to keep feeding me," he reminded him with a good natured laugh.

"Oh." Finn blushed in realization. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's okay," Poe promised.

"It's not every day you see a soldier run with a prisoner and actually worry about their health this much," Rey confessed. "You must really love him."

"What?" Finn squawked.

Poe blushed at that, turning his face away.

Rey just smiled knowingly, winking at them both.


End file.
